The Demonesses A Black Butler Fanfiction
by JJOnr
Summary: Mistress' Holland's name has been whispered among the streets, reaching the ears of Lord Phantomhive and Lord Trancy. Oh dear, what will they do?


_**I'm really proud of how the Prologue turned out! - Jonah**_

Black heels clicked against concrete, echoing throughout the alleyways, their long coat trailing behind them, barely touching the dirty surface of the concrete. They made a sharp turn into a dark alley, a shivering form appearing the deeper they stepped. A smile curled onto their lips so smoothly. "There you are." They spoke, their voice smooth as silk. The shaking figure stood, their fists clenching. "It took you hours to get here, where were you?! I had to get rid of-" The other figure wrapped their arms around the other, the warmth of them practically drowning their shaking form.

"Shh, darling, I'm here now aren't I? My dear Diana,.." Diana sighed, arms wrapping around their waist, relaxing into their touch. "You're right." The figure chuckled. "As always." Diana humphed, her brows furrowing. "I could slice your head off right now, you know that, Winona." She retorted.

Winona laughed as yellow eyes glared up at her. "You would never do that. Even if you can." Winona replied, curling a brown lock of hair around her finger. Diana gently stroked golden locks, her gaze softening on the other admiring her features.

Winona had gorgeous blonde hair, almost reaching her arse. It was so soft, no tangles at all, it was all perfect curls. Her face was round, heart-shaped. Her eyes were a gorgeous pale blue, but when they turned that stunning fuchsia color, it would always take her breath away. Even her height surprised her, Winona was a staggering 6'1, especially for a woman. Well, at least it was to humans, tall female demons were very common, some could even be 6'9. Sadly, Diana was only 5'4, she was definitely teased -Mostly by Winona- about her height. Winona's nose was perfect, slightly pointy at the tip and had a smooth bridge. Her skin was pale, but had no blemishes at all.

Unknown to Diana, Winona was doing the exact same, admiring her. Diana had medium-length, short light brown hair, almost as soft as silk. She had freckles dashed across her cheeks, like stars. Her nose was flat, barely any curves or bumps, a simple slant and curve to her lips. Her face was round, almost square. Her skin was a beautiful tan, smooth to the touch. Perfect, to Winona at least.

Winona sighed. "Lets head back to the manor, Mistress." She spoke, pulling away from Diana. "Alright." She replied. They both walked out of the alley, Winona grabbed Diana, carrying her bridal style, and quickly dashed back to their manor.

"My Lord, it is morning, time to wake up." The Butler said, opening the curtains and tying them to the side. Ciel groaned, his eyebrows furrowing. He slowly rose up, slouching over the bed sheets. He slowly moved to the side, his feet dangling off the bed, trying to avoid eye contact with the demon he calls his 'Butler.' Sebastian approached the small cart next to Ciel's bedside, picking up the small plate where a cup of tea sat on top of.

"Earl Grey." Ciel took the small cup and held it over the plate, taking a small sip. "Any plans for today?" He asked, his voice grainy and weak. Sebastian smirked down at him. "You forgot already my lord? We have the ball today and 6:00 PM."

Ciel nearly spat out his tea.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed, his fists clenching. Sebastian chuckled. "This is _funny_ to you?!" He retorted, his eyebrows furrowed. Sebastian simply smirked. "Very, now my lord, I must get you ready for the day, you have dance lessons." He replied, unbuttoning his night shirt. Ciel inhaled, very annoyed. "Very well."

Sebastian walked across the hall, waiting. Suddenly, Bardroy was about to dash across Sebastian, until he grabbed Bardroy's collar, glaring at him intensely. "May I ask what that was about?" Bardroy fidgeted with his hands. "W-well ya' see-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Sebastian looked over at the explosion, his expression nonchalant. "Was _that_ what you were going to tell me about?" He replied, his voice laced with venom. Bardroy nodded, his whole body shaking by this point. Sebastian sighed, dropping Bardroy onto the floor. Sebastian glared down at him. "Cooking the food faster is not an excuse to use a flamethrower, Bardroy. We have gone over this multiple times." Bardroy looked up at Sebastian. "But I-" Sebastian cut him off, his thin brows furrowed. "No excuse, now get back to work."

Bardroy scurried off back into the -currently demolished- kitchen, whereas all the other servants were peeking around the corner, Snake's snakes tongues sticking out into Sebastian's view. Sebastian sighed as he walked into Lord Phantomhive's office, gently shutting the door, approaching his desk. "My Lord, all the invitations have been sent, including Lord Trancy." He spoke, looking down at Ciel. Ciel furrowed his brows, glaring at Sebastian. "Why did you invite him? It was an _order_ for you to not invite hi-" Sebastian sighed. "My Lord, you do not realize that him not being there could damage your reputation, correct?" He retorted, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Ciel inhaled, keeping eye contact with Sebastian. "Make sure he stays away from me, I'll be with Lizzy, or you." He confirmed. Sebastian smiled. "Yes, and I invited The Mistress Holland." He replied, Ciel raised a brow. "I've only heard her name on the streets, why invite her?" He questioned. "She has become very wealthy in a matter of weeks, people are suspecting she has been doing underground work." Sebastian replied. Ciel leaned back in his chair, cupping his chin. "Make sure to get in contact with her somehow." Sebastian smiled. "Yes, my Lord."

Diana leaned back in her chair, looking at Winona. She held a green-emerald sleeveless dress and a large black coat. "That looks perfect." Winona smiled. "Anything would look good on you." She replied. Diana blew a raspberry and waved a hand at her. "That's very kind of you, but you have to remember, were suppose to be a Mistress and servant. You know humans, they aren't very accepting of,...this." She replied, waving her hand between the two of them. Winona furrowed her brows and sighed. "Yes, you are correct." She replied, approaching her desk and laying the dress and coat out.

"But, no one is around now,.." She spoke lowly, her voice smooth. Diana blushed and furrowed her brows. "I don't think this is an appropr-" Winona cupped her chin. "Shh, darl-"

The door slammed open and Winona shot up and turned around, facing one of their servants.

"Yes, Fabian?"

Fabian gulped and stood up straight. "Mistress! I-I'm very sorry to interrupt but ,Devon covered the whole first floor in oil by accident-" " _I DID_?! YOU DID IT YOU BAFFOON!" Devon yelled, rushing over and grabbing his dirty black hair. Winona stood upright and approached the two. "No matter who did it, you must clean it up." Winona spoke in bold, loud voice. Devon and Fabian looked up in fear. "Why are you standing around?! Get to work!"

Devon and Fabian quickly rushed off, Winona sighed and turned back to Diana. She shut the door quietly and huffed. "I will be wearing the red dress." Diana raised a brow. "Don't you think it'll be too revealing?" Winona shook her head "No my dear, it'll be just fine, now come, you need rest for tomorrow." Diana sighed. "I'm not a child Winona." She replied. Winona smirked. "Yes but your height tells me otherwise." Diana gritted her teeth and walked up to Winona. "I am over _ten thousand_ years old! I've even lost count!" She retorted, glaring at Winona, her eyes a bright angry fuchsia. Winona smiled. "Yes, that's true but I'm thousands of years _older_ than you." Diana bit her lips and clenched her fists.

"You really, _really_ infuriate me sometimes!"

"Yes yes, but you love me."

"I curse you for being right."

 _ **Aaaannd THATS THE END OF THE PROLOGUE! Y'all have met Diana, Winona, and the two servants Devon and Fabian! I'll be drawing the four very soon and putting a link at the end of the story, we have ooone more servant to get to in the Holland Manor! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**_

 _ **Also Devon and Fabian give the biggest cases of blue vagina you'll ever imagine im not even kidding**_

 _ **See you guys later!- Jonah**_


End file.
